Kaoru and two loves
by Xion-metal Suoh
Summary: Kaoru is in a point in his life where he starts love some one other then his brother. His heart is playing games with his mind, He hates it but loves it at the same time.Yaoi warning. HikaruXKaoru and KaoruX?, read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2nd story. I hope you love it people of the world.**

* * *

><p>"Kaoru please!" Hikaru shouted without a thought. Kaoru ran out and wish that his heart would make up its mind already.<p>

**Kaoru and two loves**

I woke up to my older twin brother, Hikaru. He woke up to see me smiling at him. The first thing he said in the morning (every morning) is, "Kaoru, you look cute this morning." We both would get up and dress for school, playing around as we always did.

"Hikaru, stop it," I said as he grabbed me, wrapping his arms around my side. He wasn't listening to me at all, "Hikaru, school is waiting." He started biting on my ear. I knew he would act like this; he always did when my trousers were off.

After getting dress, we have some breakfast then jumper into the car. Hikaru loved the car ride to school because no one would see into the back seat. He couldn't get away with anything if I let him, which I didn't. We only kiss and he seen to love touching me everywhere but nothing more yet.

When we got to school, we walked together, hand in hand, to the host club. I loved being part of the club because it was the only place where Hikaru and I could be us, together and apart. We did our brotherly-love act but it wasn't that hard and it wasn't an act.

Today was like any other with Tamaki acting like himself, an idiot. I leaved him to his idiot things and stayed with Hikaru but today, Hikaru was talking to Haruhi. They were talking and laughing which was nice to see but I was... sad too.

My heart started hurting so I grabbed my shirt where my heart was. I feeler dizzy in a bad way and also feeler my own weight pulling down on me. I was shall that I was falling but I didn't touch the ground. My eyes got heavy as I stare at Hikaru. The last thing I saw was Hikaru running towards me, shouting my name.


	2. Tonight is the night

**Here is the 2nd chapter but it is short again sorry. Everything is still to come so please wait for it. The chapter title isn't that good for the chapter but Kaoru thought it was, sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2 Tonight is the night<span>**

I woke up with Hikaru on one side and Haruhi standing on the other. They were looking at me. I sat up slowly, noticing things as I went. I was in a bed; there were two chairs, one behind Hikaru and another behind Haruhi and there was a clock in the room too.

"Kaoru, you should take it slow little brother," Hikaru said which was weird as he only called me little brother when he was really super worry with and extra worry on top of that. He looked very upset and so did Haruhi. All my feeling from before were gone. I feel fine and happier but the one I loved and the one I care about were both here, next to me.

"What time is it?" I said with a quiet voice as it wouldn't go loud. Hikaru laughed with me and Haruhi wondering what the hell he was laughing about.

"Just like you to say that, me and Haruhi were worry because you not waking up and the first thing you do when you did wake up was to ask what time it was," Hikaru said still laughing his head off. I didn't think it was that funny.

"Hikaru, be nice to your brother," Haruhi said smiling at me. I couldn't help but blush at her. She was very cute as a boy; Hikaru didn't think so. He always thought she looked better as a girl.

After they leave me alone from rest, I couldn't sleep. My head was hurting with my mind killing thinking about Hikaru alone with some other than me. My poor head hurt more and more until I was out of it. I woke back up to Tamaki sitting next to me.

"Hey sweetly," Tamaki said. I blushed for some reason unknown to me. "How are you?" He asked me. I sat up before speaking.

"I'm fine Milord," I told him. Most of the club called him, milord; the only ones that didn't were Hunny and Haruhi. Hunny was too cute to call Tamaki milord and Haruhi is the person Tamaki loves so she could call him whatever.

"You should rest, demon," Tamaki used my nickname that he given me. He also given one to Hikaru, devil. Hikaru and I are evil twins to Milord and always will be I guess.

"I am fine, Milord," I said hoping that he would leave but he didn't. He stayed until the bell went. It was the last lesson so he had to go but he said goodbye in a Milord way.

"Good bye my little poor ill demon until we meet again," He was always over the top but more than that when saying goodbye.

I got some rest until the bell rang again for the end of school. I got up, yawning then looking at the door, waiting for Hikaru to run in. There was nothing until there was a knock. If it was Hikaru then why knock. I walked to the door, opening it to an idiot blonde. He was smiling; I wasn't. I went to get my bag with Tamaki following me. I grabbed my bag but then Tamaki took it from me. He walked me down the hallways and stairs to the main front gate when Hikaru was standing against the car.

"Thanks for this Milord," Hikaru said then opening the car door. Tamaki give me a pull towards the car then he leaved. Hikaru pulled me towards him. He put me in the car.

He got in and kissed me but not in the normal way he does. He was anger, I notice it in his kiss and the way he pissed me down. He whispered in my ear, "Sorry for making you feel so down." I blush and wondered why he said that.

"Hikaru, why would you say that," I said but he answered with a smile and another kiss. When we got up, he grabbed my hand. He pulled me as he ran upstairs to our room. He threw me onto the bed like he did the other night. He took his shirt off quickly, throwing aside, and then climbed on top of me.

He took my shirt, throwing to where his was. I was wondering about this because he tried this yesterday and it ended with nothing. Hikaru looked like he really wanted this to happen and it didn't feel different. He kissed my neck as he undone my trousers.

"Hikaru," I said going to say something but I forgot when he kissed me again with his tongue slowly moving into my mouth. He was going to do it and I was going to love it.

"Kaoru," He said rubbing his fingers in my hair. "I love you so much," He kissed my forehead then moved back to my lips. He moved down and took my trouser off then taking his own trousers off.

"Hikaru, I love you too," I said hoping it wasn't too late to say it because I really did. He took my bottoms off and kissed my man parts. He wasn't going to stop then I feeler my mouth round my dick. He sucked making me moan.


	3. Milord and Demon

**I'm taking a break from this story for a few days so I can finish another. Hoping it willn't take long.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The next morning; I woke up to no Hikaru. I got dress and walked around the mansion, searching for him. I looked everywhere but he wasn't there. I sat at the table with my phone into front of my face as my head was on the table. I was moving my phone around, waiting something.

Something did happen, it rang but with Tamaki's ringtone. I answered it but didn't really want to. I said morning but I didn't sound bother about anything as that time.

"Morning Demon, how are you doing?" He asked which was weird because I thought he didn't care at all about me or Hikaru.

"I'm fine and why are you asking?" I wanted to know why he had turner so quickly.

"Just because," He said not really giving me an answer. I told him bye as I had lots to do. It is so easy to lie to Milord. "Oh ok demon, see you on Monday then," Tamaki said before hanging up.

After the phone call, I walked around again. I saw Hikaru at the front door, coming in, so I ran to him. I jumped on him; he grabbed me in his arms and said, "Sorry."

"Why?" I asked him. He was sorry about something, was it because I was alone again?

"I sorry because I had to talk with Milord," He said as he put me down. I was wondering why Milord didn't say he was with Hikaru and why Hikaru was talking with Tamaki.

It was hard to forget about what was happening about Hikaru asked to walk with me and we mess around too. The rest of the day was fun and Hikaru didn't let me out of his view. It was like he was worry about something bad happening to me.

The next day was the same but we didn't leave the bedroom. We didn't do anything; we laying there staring at each other. Hikaru speak from time to time and said, "Kaoru you are so cute," or he may say, "I love you more than life." I would answer back with "love you too" or "Hikaru, I'm yours."

Morning Monday was the same as always but one thing was different. Hikaru wouldn't leave my side at all. Where I went, Hikaru went; it was a bit scary. At lunch, everyone went to the get food. I told Hikaru to get me some and he happily went. I was alone in the club room. I hated being alone but I also hated being followed everywhere too. I just wanted a minter to go the toilet but no, Hikaru stayed by my side.

After a bit, I fall asleep with a book on my face. I was waked up, like a minter late, by the loving idiot king's voice, "_Kaoru_." I didn't move just in case he would go away; he didn't.

I guess he thought I was still asleep or something because of what he said next, "You're beautiful inside and out." I jumped with Milord falling down. I was blushing and as was Tamaki and tried to say, "You were asleep." He climbed across the floor. I didn't understand why he did it but I normally didn't understand Tamaki.

As Tamaki was going out, Hikaru was coming in with the food. He placed it on a table and ran to me saying, "Are you ok Kaoru." He didn't look happy to see Tamaki.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" I asked in a sweet voice so that he didn't get mad.

"Nothing wrong," He answered with a smile but I knew it was a lie. He was lying to me. This was the first time he had lie to me, I hated it. If he could tell me then who can he tell?

After school, Hikaru went home without me as I want to talk to Milord but I didn't want Hikaru to know so I said that I will be with Haruhi. I went to the club room. Standing in front of the door when I hearer someone playing the piano. I quietly opened the door and walked in.

Tamaki was playing a beautiful sound that was like he was speaking with his soul. It sounded sad, lonely but he was smiling, just a little. When he finish, I was sad because I wanted to hear more. I clapped as Tamaki stood up. He turned and looked shock to see me.

We sat down at one of the tables and had some tea as we talked. I started the talk with, "Milord why didn't you tell me that Hikaru was with you when you called."

Tamaki looked down and sigh before giving his answer, "Because he wasn't with me at the time that I called you and also..." He sighed again and stopped.

I bang my hands onto the table and shouted, "Milord! I want to know what's going on!" I hated shouting but I know he wouldn't tell me. Tamaki still didn't answer. "Tamaki Suoh answer me!" I shouted then he looked at me.

He smiled then said, "What say that again." I calm down and looked at him. He was waiting from me to say it again.

"Milord just answer me," I said calmly. I waited for him to say something but he didn't. He got up and sighed then started walking away. I grabbed his shirt; he stopped there. I just wanted to know what was going off. Tamaki didn't turn around but started undoing his shirt. I wrapped my arms around him so he couldn't get away.

"Kaoru please just go because you are Hikaru's," Tamaki said. I couldn't believe what I just heard. That was something only Hikaru and I should know, no other. Did Hikaru tell him or did Tamaki find out. I didn't let go; I still wanted to do everything.

"Kaoru let go," Tamaki said. I didn't notice before but he called me Kaoru and he sounded sad and dark. When I think back, he sounded sad as he said 'you are Hikaru's.' Why was he sad, it's but like him to be sad.

"Milord," I let go and was going to say more but he run away before I could say anything. I went home after that, wondering why Tamaki was acting this way.

When I got in, I went straight to bed, passing Hikaru as I went. I fell on the bed with Hikaru walking in and sitting next to me. He looked worry and he asked, "I hope you are ok? I would never want you to be ill again."

"Hikaru, I'm fine," I told him but it didn't help him. I pulled him down to lay down. "I love you," I said then he hugged me like he knew that. He didn't let go until our maids knock on the door for dinner.

After going to bed, I couldn't sleep. The only thing, I could think about was Tamaki. I couldn't sleep because of it. I decide to go on my laptop to doing some stuff on it. I read some post and put some new picture on. Kyoya given me the picture as my job was to put them on in a way that the girls would like.

There were two of Hunny and Mori together, two of Kyoya, three of Hikaru and I then I came to the picture of Tamaki. I put all the pictures on and Tamaki was the last. I looked through the picture for Tamaki with different people. There weren't one of Hikaru or me with him which was weird. There was a most like picture that the girls vote at for each host so I clicked on that. The most like picture for Tamaki was him with a top on.

Girls are so stupid sometimes. Just because he's hot, they miss the fact that he is stupid. How the hell can they just stare at him all day? I stared at him wondering how he can be so hot to girls. I click off and click on some of his music instead. I put headphone in so Hikaru didn't wake up. I click on the first one called my love.

I listen to it and wonder who he was playing to. The next song had someone singing but it was Tamaki who wrote it. Again, I wonder who it was for. The songs were sad but for someone I guess that.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review this chapter<strong>


	4. Kaoru's day off

**Hello everyone who are reading this story. I am sorry that this chapter is short but I plan it this way, I think. I'm shall to make the next chapter longer than this one. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 Kaoru's day off<span>

The next morning was odd because Hikaru wanted me to stay home. I didn't understand but I did it anyway. I layer on the bed, wondering why Hikaru didn't want me at school. I want to go to ask Tamaki about his songs.

I was wondering too hard that it made my head hurt. I tried to not think about it but it wouldn't leave my mind. I decide to call Milord instead. As the phone rang, I thought of what to say. He answers it which I didn't think he would because of school.

"Hey milord, how are you?" I said still thinking how to put across what I wanted to say.

"Kaoru, are you alright? You're not at school," he was whispering. I guess he was in class or something. "I shouldn't be talking to you," his words sounded sad.

"I want to know about your songs," I quickly said before he hanged up on me, "Who are your songs from." He didn't answer but sighed and hanged up. I wasn't shall why he didn't answer me but that was the case in any things.

I called Kyoya after that and said, "Kyoya please help. I needed to know who Tamaki's songs are about." Kyoya said to listen to the songs again and listen well.

I did as he said, listening to one that he was singing in. It was named Lovers demon. His singing was wonderful and I forgot to listen carefully so I tried again.

_I can't touch you, can't feel next to me. My heart is lost in darkness waiting for your light. Your angel's light to safe my life, my soul, my heart. I will never leave your side for ever and never aside._

_*Je vous aime mon garçon de démon. J'aime vos yeux, vos cheveux orange, votre belle peau. Comment je vous veux ainsi mon garçon de démon d'un et seulement vous. Vous n'êtes rien comme l'autre bébé; vous êtes celui que je veux, celui je dois rester par mon côté.*_

I didn't understand it so he was singing in French I guess.

_*(I love you my demon boy. I love your eyes, your orange hair, your beautiful skin. How I want you so my demon boy of one and only you. You're nothing like the other baby; you are the one I want, the one I need to stay by my side.)*_

_I can't touch you, can't feel next to me. My heart is lost in darkness waiting for your light. Your angel's light to safe my life, my soul, my heart. I will never leave your side for ever and never aside._

The song wasn't that long but many of them were the same. It was odd and I didn't understand who he was singing about. I listen to another that only had words at the end.

_My heart sings to you when you are closer to me. You're beautiful inside and out. My demon; my love._

I hadn't heard this song before, it was new and I thought about it a lot because of the words. 'You're beautiful inside and out' Tamaki had said it to me once before. He called me Demon so why would he use it in songs. Why would he be sad in his songs and the songs maybe be about me.

I didn't understand why Tamaki would do this but then I thought back to how Hikaru has been acting. I put everything together and got the answer. Hikaru knew Tamaki likes me and Tamaki likes me. Why wouldn't he tell me? I was anger but happy it was like a different feeling all together.

I put up my phone and thought about calling Hikaru but then I didn't. If it was true and I told Hikaru, I might not be allowed to school ever again. I layer on the bed and thought that it was a bit mush that Hikaru would keep me off school.

I decided not to stay in that room but the room next door. I tried to sleep but I couldn't and it didn't help when Hikaru got in. He ran to the side on the bed and looked into my eyes, "Kaoru are you ok?"

I turned to face away from him. I didn't want to see him if he couldn't tell me what anything. I knew he would be mad but I just needed some time alone with my thoughts.

It did help when Hikaru climbed into to bed, just to keep an eye on me. I kicked him and told him that I needed one night alone for once. I hated the look on his face but it had to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its taking so long to write. I'm doing others stories.<strong>


	5. Didn't see

**Hello people of the world. This chatper is short too but I believe its because I have know ideas for the end.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

The next day before Hikaru got up; I quick got ready and ran to school. I thought it was a good idea because Hikaru couldn't tell me to stay home. I ran all the way there and to the club room. It was very early so I was shall no one were be there. I opened the door to the sound of Tamaki playing a song. At the end of the song he said something in French.

I clapped and said, "That was beautiful but what did you say." I stepped front as Tamaki stood up.

"It was something I wanted to say to someone," Tamaki looked at the floor as he said that, it was like he was hiding something.

"Milord, why doesn't it feel like you are hiding something from me," Tamaki looked up at me. I was angry at Hikaru for not telling me things but I was angrier at Tamaki right now, "Milord! I want to know right now what it going on."

"Kaoru I can't," Tamaki said all shy. I didn't car; I wanted to know, I needed to know what the hell is going on.

I scream with all my rages and I was in his face, "TAMAKI! Tell me now!" I was breathing heavily as Tamaki looked away. It didn't work nothing was working.

For some reason tears fall from my eyes, I didn't notice until Tamaki said, "Kaoru." He placed his hand on my cheeks. He looked so worry about me like I worry about Hikaru.

"You're Hikaru's, not mine. Not my love, his" I looked into his eyes after what he just said. My crying didn't stop until a light soft kiss was place on my lips. I couldn't believe his lips were on mine.

It feel nice, it was different from Hikaru. It was better but I don't like Tamaki that way. This is why Hikaru didn't want me near him.

"Kaoru, I love you so much," Tamaki said smiling at me with the happiest smile I ever seen. I was doing the same but I didn't know why. "I sorry," He was apologetic for something he couldn't help.

I didn't know what to say back and words just fall out of my mouth, "You're fine with Hikaru and I being together like that, we are brothers after all."

He hugged by his arms round my neck, it was so warm, "Love is a funny thing and we couldn't help it."

I started crying again and placed my hands on his back. In the moment, my heart skip a beat, I was shall about it. I wanted to still like this for a long time, longer than everything I wanted. It was weird.

We heard the door so jumped away from each other. Hikaru walked in, more like stormed in. He went straight to Tamaki, hitting his face then grabber me to leave.

I looked back until we got outside the room. Hikaru looked at me then hugged me, "Kaoru I love you."

"Hikaru, I know you do," I reassure him. This was because I was with Tamaki.

0-:/:-0

We didn't go to the host club because I thought it was best. Hikaru and I went to a quiet lonely place to talk. Hikaru started, "Kaoru I'm sorry that I'm taking you by my side."

"What are you talking about I want to be with you," I smiled at him but he saw right through. He always saw straight through me every time.

"You like milord..." He pause to take a breath, "I love you but I'm not going to let you hurt over me and milord. Please pick one of us and I don't care as long as you are love, because I'm your brother and because I love you so mush."

He had stand up for that then ran off afterwards, leaving me to think. I couldn't think; my head hurt and I didn't want to leave Hikaru alone in our world. I decide to go home, to bed.

0-:/:-0

At home, I thought about what Hikaru said and what Tamaki said and tried to know my feels. In the end, my head hurt so much that I fall asleep. When I wake up, I sighed because of my dream. I was had a dream about Hikaru but this time it was Tamaki.

He was so hot and it feeler so good and real. My heart was beating so fast and my face was bright red. It was a dream so he wouldn't be like that in real life, right. I was confuse about all so it but one.

I did love Tamaki, and I might love him more than Hikaru. I knew now that I couldn't be with Hikaru in any way but being brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, bye some now<strong>


End file.
